


A Team Effort

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face needs help focusing to finish an out of the ordinary requisition request. BA's there to help.<br/>Warning: sex, language, mentions of BA/M/F and F/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Team Effort

*****

“Bosco, come upstairs.”

B.A. batted his hand as the whispered words were followed by a tug on his earlobe.

“You need to quit playing.”

“Who said I’m playing?” Swipe of a tongue over the nape of his neck this time.

B.A. sighed and it had _nothing_ to do with that tongue and everything to do with… well, shit needed to get done and he was _not_ giving in.

A strong hand slid and squeezed as it traveled over his shoulder, down his bicep and B.A. was up out of the chair pulling the groper into a rough kiss; tongues fighting for dominance until gloating laughter against his mouth made B.A. pull away.

“You’re an asshole.” B.A. growled trying to compose himself.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

B.A. grunted in response as he sat back down, looking at the pieces of the bug he was supposed to be putting together. The bug he told Hannibal he’d have done before they got back from town.

Arms wrapped around him, hands gliding over his chest.

“Spoilsport.”

B.A. tensed as warm breath tickled his neck.

“Look here, you need to get off me.” B.A. pulled away and glanced sideways to see Face smiling at him.

“You don’t really mean that.”

B.A. watched Face sit in the chair across from him at the table, all sad looking, with those goddamned big, blue eyes. He wasn’t falling for that bullshit.

“Yeah, man, I got work to do.” B.A. poked a finger against the conman’s bare chest. “ _You_ got work to do. You know you gotta find Hannibal that…”

“I know, I know.” Face sighed then grinned slyly, “but you know I’m more focused after sex.”

B.A. ignored the comment. _‘Nope. Just nope.’_ Goddamn, why’d Hannibal have to take Murdock into town with him? If he’d left that fool here he wouldn’t be bothered right now. Face coulda gotten his mind-clearing pounding from somewhere else.

 _‘Shit.’_ Thinking about the two of them fucking was not helping B.A’s resolve and it was as if Face knew it as he slid his bare foot into B.A.’s lap, applying just enough pressure to his hardening cock that an involuntary groan escaped B.A.’s throat.

“What’s wrong, Bosco?” Face looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Get your ass upstairs.” B.A. barked as he hauled Face up and pushed him out of the room.

B.A. pressed close, rubbing himself against Face’s ass as they climbed the stairs, while his big hands slid over the front of the thin shorts and grasped at Face’s own arousal.

Once in the room B.A. bore him down on the bed with a forceful kiss, his hands tugging at Face’s shorts even as the conman started to crawl backward up the bed towards the headboard.

“Where you think you’re going? Thought you wanted me up here for a reason.”

“Oh, I definitely do.” Face tossed B.A. a tube of lube that he’d pulled from under the pillow.

“Damn, you real cocky ain’t you? So sure I was coming up here.”

Face laughed as he got on hands and knees. “Hell yeah, man. You know you want this.”

“You just right down to it ain’t ya’? B.A. laughed as he removed his clothes.

“What you want some more kissing and petting? Thought you had work to do?”  Face smiled over his shoulder.

“Keep it up. I’ll leave right now.” Regardless of his threat, B.A. climbed onto the bed and popped the cap on the tube.

Face shifted and went down onto his elbows, “Actually, yeah it’s very important for you to keep it up right now. What you need me to get you some little blue pills? Damn, man you’re slow as… ** _HELLO_** that’s what I’m talking about!” Face shouted as he felt B.A.’s slick fingers press in and immediately pushed himself back against B.A.’s hand.

“Shut up, pretty boy. Swear sometimes, I don’t know which one of you fools talk more.”

“Oh, god, which answer’ll get you moving faster?” Face gasped when B.A. finally slid into him.

“I told you to be quiet.” B.A. groaned as he plunged fully into the man under him even as Face rolled his hips impatiently.

“Fuck… that’s it.” Face hissed loudly.

B.A. knew that’d be the last of anything even remotely quiet.

On a regular day, Face made all sorts of noise while fucking, but when it was like this, fast and frantic, he was gonna be loud as hell. It was a good thing they were alone in the house.

“Come on, Bosco, get goin’…yes.”

B.A. took hold of the conman’s shoulder, pulling him back into each thrust as they started moving in earnest.

“Fuck yes…right there..harder…oh, yeah!” Face’s raucous yells drowned out B.A.’s own grunts of pleasure as their pace sped up.

“Please…please… oh, fuck please.” Face begged as he bucked his hips against B.A., no rhythm between them, just the erratic push towards completion.

“You got it, Bosco, fuck, there.” Face rocked his hips back as B.A. reached around and took hold of Face’s cock, stroking him hard and fast.

Face screamed out wordlessly as he came, his body becoming rigid and tight. B.A. drove into him a final time with a harsh cry of his own before he slumped against the conman’s back.

B.A. had his head against Face’s shoulder, both of them panting, Face laughed as his arms started to shake under their combined weight.

“Hey, man, you gotta move. I know I’m all strong and shit but not after you just beat my back in like that.”

“You ain’t right. Beat your back in? The hell? What are you a damned teenager?” B.A. moved off Face and then thumped down on the bed as Face smirked at him.

“Usually takes you longer than that to come upstairs after me. I’ve seen Murdock hold out longer. I must have my shit on point. Got to remember that.” Face yawned as he threw a fist up triumphantly.

“What? You need to shut the hell up. Why you gotta ruin shit by talking so damned much? Just let me sit here.” B.A. didn’t even open his eyes as he tossed a pillow in Face’s direction.

Face laughed then tucked his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

“Fuck. We gotta get this shit together.” B.A. groaned as he got up a few minutes later.

Face made no effort to budge, lying on the bed as B.A. picked his clothes up off the floor.

“Man, you need to get outta that bed.” B.A. said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Mmmm, five more minutes, I swear.”

“You better be using that five minutes to figure out how you’re gonna find…”

B.A. ignored Face’s attempt at a diversion as the conman stretched his long body across the bed.

 “Yeah, yeah. I know.” Face huffed in defeat when he saw B.A. wasn’t watching him and then dragged the blanket over himself.

B.A. shook his head as he made his way out of the room and wondered how Face was gonna explain that, if Hannibal got home and his ass was still asleep.

*****

B.A. was working on the listening device when Hannibal and Murdock came back from running errands.

“How’s it going?” Hannibal asked, looking at the mess still all over the table.

“Almost done.” B.A. answered and gritted his teeth the minute the word came out his mouth.

“Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades.” Hannibal grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen.

B.A. glanced over at Murdock who directed a toothy smile his way as he leaned against the backdoor.

“What?” B.A. growled defiantly.

“Where’s Face?” Murdock sat down at the table next to B.A. and placed his head against the big man.

“Right here.” Face, hair still shower wet, walked in and opened the fridge then pulled out a beer.

“I don’t think either one of y’all been working on what you’re supposed to.” Murdock teased as Face joined them at the table.

“Get off me.” B.A. shrugged Murdock off his shoulder.

“H.M., I’m hurt by these accusations of yours.” Face feigned innocence with a pout.

“Ok then, Faceman. How ya’ gonna get Hannibal a train?” Murdock asked and B.A. stopped working to listen. Face’d better have an idea by now.

“He just needs the locomotive.” Face took a swig of his beer and smiled like stating what they already knew was his entire plan all along.

“That _is_ the most important part of a train.” Murdock pointed out before he started babbling excitedly, as if Face’d already gotten the thing. “Can I get a conductor hat? Oh, oh, can I blow the whistle?”

“I got something for you to blow.” Face murmured lasciviously.

“Look here, pretty boy, you better get that foot off me. I’m done messing with you.” B.A. growled; eyes narrowed in Face’s direction.

“Whoops.” Face winked as he took his foot from B.A.’s leg and moved it towards Murdock’s lap.

“No way, Jose. I ain’t gonna fall for your game of distraction like poor Bosco did.”

“Shut up, fool.”

“Templeton Peck, I will not be party to your ploy of procrastination.” Murdock determinedly stated even as B.A. saw the pilot shift his hips further down towards Face’s foot.

“I have _no idea_ what you’re talking about, bud.”

Face’s grin faltered when he turned and met B.A.’s irritated glare. “Come on! This isn’t an everyday Hannibal request, Bosco. I need some additional inspiration. Need all the help I can get.” Face stood abruptly and started out of the room, leaving Murdock flushed and slouched in his chair.

Murdock straightened and smiled sheepishly at B.A. before glancing towards the stairwell.

“Don’t judge me! You did it too, big guy!” The pilot shouted as he bolted up the stairs after Face.

 _‘Face better find Hannibal the whole damned train by tonight with all the 'brainstorming' that fool’s been doing all day.’_ B.A. thought with a chuckle as he put the final part on the listening device.

 

The End


End file.
